Новости - Version 1.1
3 ДЕКАБРЯ - SEBIOFF Английский язык Phew, that was an intense ride :) There have been 2-3 slightly bigger issues for some people that had to be hotfixed, but overall I’d say the launch went pretty smoothly! It has been great to watch all of the reactions, ratings, feedback and reviews (you can leave one here by the way :D). Thank you! We have an update to Version 1.1 for you today to resolve most of the more pressing small bugs and confusing things you have reported. For the next update we will focus on improvements to the coaster track builder to make finishing tracks more comfortable. Changelog *added a proper time countdown display for scenarios that require holding the goals at 100% completion for a while *added number showing the current progress to goals list *added hovering on the date display on the main menu shows the remaining time until the end of the month *added land cost per tile display to land purchase tab *added confirmation dialog for hiring second research team *added more generic deco shapes *added tooltips to finance sheet lines *updated Chanute Airfield to make deliveries building more noticeable; made it more clear that the runway is just a ground texture, not a path; reduced terrain cost *updated Coral Caldera to start with prebuilt transport system tubes into the main build area *made area highlights in tutorial more noticeable *reduced research durations by 10% *reduced guests preferred ride intensities in Maple Meadows and Chanute Airfield slightly *fixed campaign progress not getting synchronized through Steam Cloud *fixed some cases where the campaign map unlock animation would not run properly *fixed a case where the token for completing the optional goals would not unlock *fixed a case where the token unlock animation for optional goals would play when it had already been played before *fixed black screen when running the game on some Macs *fixed performance issues on iMac/retina resolution Macs *fixed a couple of achievements problems *fixed missing sound effects when building coaster segments *fixed tutorial getting softlocked when not building the Carousel flat on the ground *fixed tutorial getting softlocked when destroying the Carousel *fixed music not playing at intended volume after restarting game *fixed Steel Coaster default blueprints not displaying prices and showing outdated stats *fixed a case where the lines in the finance spreadsheet were misaligned *fixed Build Challenge map missing some decorations *fixed a case where the mouse could stop working after hitting the Escape key *fixed flickering black lines on the terrain in certain camera positions/when playing at high resolutions Гугл перевод Фу, это была интенсивная поездка :) У некоторых людей было 2-3 чуть более серьезных проблемы, которые нужно было исправить, но в целом, я бы сказал, запуск прошел довольно гладко! Было замечательно наблюдать за всеми реакциями, оценками, отзывами и отзывами (вы можете оставить их здесь, кстати :D). Спасибо! У нас есть обновление до версии 1.1 для вас сегодня, чтобы устранить большинство наиболее острых мелких ошибок и запутанных вещей, о которых вы сообщили. В следующем обновлении мы сконцентрируемся на улучшении конструктора трасс, чтобы сделать финишные дорожки более удобными. Изменения *добавлено отображение обратного отсчета времени для сценариев, которые требуют удержания целей на 100% на некоторое время *добавлен номер, показывающий текущий прогресс в списке целей *добавлено зависание на дисплее даты в главном меню показывает оставшееся время до конца месяца *добавлена стоимость земли за отображение плитки на вкладке покупки земли *добавлен диалог подтверждения для найма второй исследовательской группы *добавлены более общие формы деко *добавлены подсказки для финансирования строк листа *обновлен аэродром Chanute, чтобы сделать поставки более заметными; прояснил, что взлетно-посадочная полоса - это просто текстура земли, а не дорожка; снижение стоимости местности *обновленная Coral Caldera для начала с предварительно собранными трубами транспортной системы в основной зоне сборки *выделение области в учебнике стало более заметным *сокращение продолжительности исследований на 10% *уменьшенные гости предпочли интенсивность поездки в Maple Meadows и Chanute Airfield немного *исправлена ошибка, из-за которой в Steam Cloud не синхронизировался прогресс *исправлены некоторые случаи, когда анимация разблокировки карты кампании не работала должным образом *исправлен случай, когда токен для выполнения необязательных целей не разблокировался *исправлен случай, когда анимация разблокировки токена для дополнительных целей воспроизводилась, когда она уже была сыграна ранее *исправлен черный экран при запуске игры на некоторых компьютерах Mac *исправлены проблемы с производительностью на компьютерах Mac с разрешением iMac / retina *исправлена пара проблем с достижениями *исправлены отсутствующие звуковые эффекты при построении сегментов каботажного судна *исправлена ошибка, при которой блокировка карусели на земле не возникала *исправлена ошибка блокировки учебника при уничтожении карусели *исправлена ошибка, из-за которой музыка не воспроизводилась на нужной громкости после перезапуска игры *исправлены стандартные чертежи Steel Coaster, не отображающие цены и показывающие устаревшую статистику *исправлен случай, когда строки в финансовой таблице были смещены *исправлена ошибка, из-за которой на карте Build Challenge не было украшений *исправлен случай, когда мышь могла перестать работать после нажатия клавиши Escape *исправлено мерцание черных линий на местности в определенных положениях камеры / при игре в высоком разрешении Категория:Новости